One's Stress
by ChaosLink
Summary: Kyuubi is released and only one person can save Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

1Summary: Kyuubi is released and only one person can save Naruto.

ChaosLink:I do not own Naruto if I did I would rule the world Muhahaha!

Naruto: You wouldn't rule the world I would.

Sasuke: Naruto just shut-up you're too much of an idiot to rule anything.

Sakura: Yeah Naruto just shut-up.

Sasuke: Sakura you shut-up as well you are just agreeing with me because you love me.

Kakashi: How about all of you shut-up before I use my lighting blade on you.

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto: Were shutting up just stop the attack.

Kakashi: Now start your story ChaosLink.

ChaosLink: Thank you and now here is my story.

**One's Stress**

Standing on the bridge that was their team's appointed meeting place, Sakura was engaging in her usual morning routine of thinking up ways to try and make Sasuke fall for her, instead of Ino. Inner Sakura was having a hell of a good time imagining what might happen today. Even though her chances were near zero, she kept up the hope that Sasuke might just return her feelings today.

As she was engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't hear Sasuke walk over to her until he gave his trademark greeting, a small grunt that she knew only too well. Hearing him, Sakura was brought out of her thoughts.

'Hi Sasuke-kun!'

Sasuke was spared any further attempt at conversation by the appearance of the only person in Konoha to be hated by almost everybody: Uzumaki Naruto, aka Ramen Man.

'Hiya Sakura-chan!'

Although Sakura herself remained silent, Inner Sakura was yelling at Naruto.

'Damn you Naruto! Why must you be so annoying and always get between me and Sasuke-kun! I hate you!'

The omnipresent smile disappeared from Naruto's face as Sakura realized she had actually said that instead of just thinking of it.

'So... so you hate me. I had been considering this for a while... looks like there's no point delaying it.'

A wave of guilt swept over Sakura as she watched Naruto slump against the side of the bridge, with his back to her.

'Naruto, I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-'

Naruto spoke, but his voice was no longer full of happiness, it was cold and unfeeling, almost like Sasuke's...

'You meant every word, Sakura. You just didn't have the guts to say it to my face. Well now I know how you feel about me. Now I know I won't have any regrets for when Kyuubi gets free from the seal the only regret that I might have is he might end up killing Iruka but I hope he won't kill him.

'Naruto...what are you talking about?' Said Sakura wondering what he just said about Kyuubi.

'Naruto is talking about releasing the Nine Tailed Fox that is sealed inside him' said Kakashi just as he appeared from a puff of smoke.

'Kakashi-sensei what are you talking about Naruto doesn't have the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside him.'

'Hah, once again Sakura you have failed to know who Naruto really is. I guess even the smartest girl in the ninja academy doesn't even know that the reason every adult hates him is because I live inside of him.' Even though the person who just spoke those words was Naruto it did not sound like him at all it sounded dark. Like an animals voice mixed with Naruto's voice.

'And now pathetic humans I am going to kill everyone of you and I will start with your Hokage he won't even know what hit him and with him gone I won't be sealed back inside Naruto. I still will listen to Naruto and spare his precious Iruka that is what he wished for and that is what will be granted. Sakura I have to thank you for putting Naruto into a huge amount of stress it made my escape easier as a token of my appreciation I will be killing you last see ya.' With that the demonic Naruto left in a flash faster than Kakashi.

'Well that's it we are all dead.' To Sakura's surprise Kakashi had just said that.

'Kakashi-sensei what was Naruto talking about?'

'Sheesh, Sakura did you fall asleep when the Nine Tailed Fox was talking' said Sasuke getting annoyed by her stupid question.

'No, I am talking about when Kyuubi said that I helped release him'

'Well you basically did Sakura' said Kakashi as he was getting ready for the worst to happen.

'What do you mean Kakashi-sensai'

'Alright, pay attention and be quiet because I don't want to explain this again. Naruto is the host for the Nine Tailed Fox. If Naruto were to die with Kyuubi inside of him Kyuubi would die as well, and I have a question for you do you remember when we took the mission in the Land of Waves?'

'I know that Naruto is the host and I don't really remember that mission and so why did you bring it up?'

'Ok, then I will explain what Kyuubi meant by you helping him escape. This one is quite easy to understand when Naruto goes under intense stress in one moment the seal weakens and Kyuubi is able to temporally take control of Naruto turning him into a killing machine with ease. That is why I asked if you remembered that mission because Kyuubi took control of Naruto on the bridge.'

'But Naruto wasn't under any stress there?'

'Actually he was, when Sasuke was killed in an attempt to save Naruto. He started to fall apart and you pratically caused this to happen this time when you told him you didn't like him and with the people of the town already hating him it was easy for Kyuubi to fully take control of Naruto.'

Sakura just stood there not knowing wether to feel sorry or mad at Naruto. Just when she was about to speak a person went speeding by saying that Naruto had killed the hokage and was on a rampage. That man was right the moment the demonic Naruto left the bridge he had transported himself right in front of the hokage and killed him right on the spot in front of the Villiage of Konoha.

_What has happened to you Naruto_ _thought Sakura inside her head._

'Sakura? Are you going to run or wait for Kyuubi to come kill you?' Kakashi asking as he was about to leave but to his surprise she shook her and said 'I am going wait for Naruto-kun to come back.'

Kakashi looked puzzled for a moment before he responded 'Sakura you know he will kill you if you stay.'

She responded 'if I left to go hide then Kyuubi wouldn't stop killing people until he found where I was hiding but I want you to leave Kakashi because I want to talk to him alone and he might get suspicious if he saw somebody else with me.'

'I know I can't convince you to not do this so I will say this good luck to you Sakura' and with that Kakashi was gone and the only one left on the bridge was Sakura. (Don't think you missed something Sasuke was long gone the moment Kakashi mentioned Sasuke saving Naruto)

As Sakura sat on the bridge she watched as her Naruto-kun was destroying buildings with one blow he even destroyed the Ramen shop, saying to herself that if she made one mistake when talking to Naruto-kun she could end up like one of those buildings. The good thing was that everybody had fled except for her and Naruto when the hokage was killed as far she knew the hokage could end up being the only casualty if she was careful.

When Kyuubi finally realized that everyone in the village was gone he quickly looked for any signs of life in the village and found only one...Haruno Sakura was the one he found. He quickly headed for her, Sakura took notice of this and got ready to attempt to get back her Naruto-kun. (If you haven't noticed by now Sakura has given up on Sasuke and she is wanting Naruto now)

'Ah, I see you are not running Sakura I wonder what your insides look like I bet it's as ugly as your heart is when you broke Naruto's.' Sakura knew that Kyuubi was the one speaking but it seemed like Naruto was speaking to her instead. Just before Kyuubi attacked he just stood there. Kyuubi wanting to attack but Naruto wanted to savior this moment and get one last look at what used to be his Sakura-chan but now was nothing more than a person who had hurt his feelings which there wasn't much left of them when had Sakura told him that she hated him. He asked if he could take over for about two minutes to talk to her one last time. Kyuubi agreed since he was in no rush and said he could take as long as he wants.

'Hey Sakura how do you like the village now I arranged it to what people's hearts really look like, also have you heard the hokage was murdered I wonder who did it.' Naruto said with an evil grin he was trying to get Sakura mad so he wouldn't regret killing her, but she wasn't even close to being mad more like being sad and then he noticed a tear fall from her eye, and Naruto said something that surprised her by asking 'Sakura why are you crying? Is it about me or is it just because I have killed the hokage and pratically turned this village into rubble?' He waited for her to respond and when she finally did she was stuttering like crazy and he could barely make it out.

'Naruto-kun...please...stop...this...for...me.' The whole time she said that she was trying to make sure she didn't piss him off anymore than he already was and from the looks of it, it was working.

Until Kyuubi started putting thoughts into Naruto's head.

'She is just trying to get you back to normal so they can seal me away permanently and lock you up so you can't escape.' Naruto started paying more attention to Kyuubi than Sakura as Kyuubi continued 'Why do you think she stayed behind? Why do you think everyone is gone but her?' Naruto pondered for a moment before Kyuubi got impatient. 'The reason she stayed behind is because they knew she could get you back to normal and that would put you in a false sense of security and that is when they would release their trap that you would fall for.'

Sakura just stood there hearing this whole conversation wondering if she should just give up or continue to try to get her Naruto-kun back. Finally she spoke up. 'Naruto-kun it isn't...'

Before she could even finish her sentence Kyuubi lunged forward with incredible speed at her. She dodged the direct attack but got a deep gash on her right leg and fell to the floor she attempted to get back up but realized her leg was broken now. The cut went right through the bone but it didn't completely immobilize her and she started to heal it. But before she could even get rid of the gash Kyuubi launched another attack luckily for her she had moved fast enough that it missed, and she continued to heal until there was only a scar left.

She would have to figure out on how to get Naruto to calm down but it seemed like everything she did just made him worse, and with no end in site with his relentless attacks she did the most desperate but true thing she has done in her life.

'Naruto-kun I...love you'

Naruto just stopped dead in his tracks until Kyuubi interrupted.

'Told you Naruto she is trying to get you to calm you down for the slightest minute so they can attack and what better way than to have her say she loves you'

With that attempt wasted Sakura just sat there crying while saying. 'Naruto-kun if you are going to kill me do it now... I just wish I could've stopped you from showing everybody that they were right about you.'

'Sakura-chan?'

Sakura looked up when she heard Naruto speak to her the way she liked it.

'Sakura-chan answer me truthfully, were you sent here to calm me down or did you stay by your choice because you seem different like the person you are in love with is breaking your heart?' Said Naruto with a puzzled look on his face.

'Well Naruto-kun I actually do see the person I love breaking my heart and that person is you.'

Naruto felt as if he was on the verge of crying but he held his tears back, not taking any chances that Naruto would give up Kyuubi took control again of him one last time and launched the final attack at Sakura.

'Naruto-kun help me please' she said weakly. Naruto had just stopped Kyuubi's attack right as it was about to hit her, he got up and started to leave saying 'Sakura-chan I am sorry but I am leaving this village and going into hiding so that this never happens again but don't worry when you need someone I'll be there,' and with that he was gone.

Sakura realizing that she was still alive looked around for her Naruto-kun but he was no where in site.

Then out of the blue comes Kakashi 'guessed you convinced him to stop.'

'Yeah' she said in a sad voice.

'I assume you're going to go look for him'

'You guessed it I am not letting him leave without me' she said with a determined voice.

'Well you better hurry up he is at his destroyed house now' and with that he was gone leaving Sakura alone again.

At Naruto's destroyed apartment

'Guess it's time for me to leave you sorry for destroying you, but don't worry you'll be repaired soon enough' he said with a grin on his face.

Suddenly he heard a voice call out to his name 'Naruto-kun!' and under his breath he wished it wasn't her because he knew what she was going to say and he didn't want her to come with him.

Sakura came right behind him and before she could even ask he said. 'No Sakura-chan I don't want you to come with me' as he turned around to see her bright and teary emerald eyes.

When Naruto turned fully to see Sakura he was pulled into a very tight hug and heard these words that brought him to tears. 'But Naruto-kun I want to be with you and only you.'

'Sakura-chan I want to be with you too but I also want you to be happy with someone who doesn't have a demon inside of him.'

Sakura loosened up on her hug to stare at the face of her Naruto-kun and countered his response with. 'I want to be with someone who actually wants to be with me and you are that one Naruto-kun.'

'Sakura-chan I said no.'

'Naruto-kun say no all you want, but I am not letting you get away from me.'

Seeing no end site until he said yes. He gave in and said she could come. Sakura was so happy that she kissed him on lips and he didn't mind while he put his arms around her waist. They kissed for a good ten seconds but to them it was like ten minutes. They broke apart because Kakashi suddenly appeared like he always does and destroying the moment.

'Seems like you have calmed down Naruto.'

'Kakashi you ruined my kiss with Sakura-chan and yes I have calmed down.'

'Didn't expect that kind of welcome, I wish you weren't leaving though a lot of people will be glad that you are gone I am sure some will be sad.'

'Well you can tell those people that will be glad that I am gone to kiss my a and Sakura-chan is coming with me.'

'Sakura I am sure you parents wouldn't approve'

'I don't care I want to be with Naruto-kun not with people who can't accept him who for he is and not for what is inside of him.' As she said that her grip on Naruto was increasing almost breaking his back they told Kakashi goodbye and left the Village of Konoha.

'_Naruto is too cute to be just walking beside him hand-in-hand I need to want closer to him. but how? I know I will say my leg still hurts he will buy it and carry me in his arms._

As they were leaving Sakura lied that her leg still hurt, and Naruto responded by picking her up and she put her arms around his neck and her face turned a bright shade of red as did Naruto's and they continued to leave.

'_I know Sakura's leg doesn't hurt anymore but I ain't complaining I get to be even closer to her now. Score!_

'_Yes he believed me now he is carrying me in his arms. How could anyone hate him? God people are so stupid these days.'_

(Say it now AWWWW!)

With Sakura in Naruto's arms they left the Village of Konoha together. While Kakashi watched his two favorite students leave with Naruto carrying Sakura.

'Be careful Naruto. You don't want the village to know that Sakura is with you, and Sakura make sure Naruto never uses Kyuubi unless he is protecting you.'

With that Kakashi to his book out and started reading again. (Oh and Sasuke is now with Ino being treated like a trophy. Glad I don't have a relationship like that. Laugh with me HAHA.) This laugh is supposed to be the same as the bully on The Simpsons

**End**

**A/N:**

Sorry for leaving you with that ending but every time I would try to end it a new idea would pop into my head and I would add it. For example: The end was originally going to be Naruto watching the funeral of the hokage from a distance. But then I got an idea that Sakura spots him and runs towards him. Then another idea where the people notice Sakura is running towards Naruto and then everybody headed for Naruto to kill him.

That is when I got stuck with three choices:

Have Naruto be killed and then Sakura kills herself to be with him.

Naruto escapes and Sakura later on escapes to go find Naruto but fails to find him and instead he finds her.

Naruto escapes but then returns periodically to see Sakura without her noticing he was there. But then he truly visits her when she is about to kill herself because he is gone and says if she is going to kill herself just because he is gone then he will take her with him.

With those ideas came others like when the one with Sakura escaping another idea came that have the villagers come looking for her since they assume Naruto kid-napped her, and then another, and another, you get the idea. See what I mean the ideas kept popping into my head with no end in site, so I decided to go with another ending even though I still got thoughts for it, it seemed complete when I did that one and besides this is NaruSaku not two ninja and then die or leave each other. Also if you didn't notice the beginning is from another story called "Truth" by: Kiyana Va Sala this is my version of what might of happened if Sakura told Naruto she hated him. Hope you liked it please R&R. If I get enough good reviews then I might create a sequel but it won't be as long as this one or will it? Who knows.


	2. Author's Note

1I ChaosLink have decided to continue with this story all I ask of you is to choose how I should continue it depending on which one you choose will affect how long it will be but one thing is for sure not one of them will go beyond 10 chapter (I hope). The number after the choice is an estimate of how many more chapters it will have and note each chapter will be about 3000 words each.

One choice is have Naruto & Sakura return 1 year after they have departed from Konoha. 6

Another choice is Naruto is being hunted by ANBU for the death of the Hokage and for 'kidnaping Sakura'. 3 to 6

Or Tsunade the new hokage has ordered Sasuke and Kakashi to bring back Naruto & Sakura alive. 1 or 2

The last choice is that Sakura starts to wonder if she made the right choice leaving with Naruto...Just Kidding you should've seen your face when you read that Hehehahahaehhehehehah ah funny. The real last choice is Sasuke leaves Konoha as well...I wonder why? 2

I will wait once I have recieved five reviews on which one I should I will begin immediately since I am out of school the 23rd party I only have to repeat Biology the first semester (if only I did my science fair project oh well I will do the same one I did this year woo ho since I got a B+ on it and it was over a game another woo ho thank you Fire Emblem Path of Radiance.).

Also it has come to my attention that someone said that Naruto and Kakashi were not acting the way they normally do. Can you blame me if Naruto acted normal he would just act that nothing happened the next day, and Kakashi if he acted normal one of three things would've happened when Naruto said he was going to kill the hokage. He kills Naruto with a chidori, he knocks Naruto out, or he warns the hokage of a disaster that is about to approach. This is fanfiction not have every character act the way they should. So no flames on how they are acting


	3. On the run

Big differences you should know:

Sarutobi(3rd hokage) was still killed by Orochimaru

Naruto & Sakura were still trained by the legendary Sannin

Sasuke never left Konoha(might change that)

Tsunade was and still is Hokage she used a replacement jutsu Kyuubi-Naruto didn't notice due to the fact he was in a rush to start his killing spree.(Which didn't happen must suck for Kyuubi)

Flame me all you want for taking forever on adding the second chapter. I could come up with quite a few excuses on why it took forever and here they are.

1. Busy reading some good Naru/Saku stories like Demons Glory (Hell been reading a lot of stories. I do only three things when I have no chores. Read fanfiction, sleep a lot, play video games)

2. Hard time thinking of a good way to continue

3. I like playing video games

4. Short attention span unless it is fun.(Like Naruto)

Disclaimer: Don't own if I did Sakura would be in love with Naruto from the first episode on.

No jokes this time.

* * *

Weather: Middle of December  
Location: Somewhere north of Kusagakure (village hidden in the grass)

"Number of days away from Konoha: three-hundred and fifty-eight"

"ANBU attempts to bring me back to Konoha: two-hundred and sixty-five"

"Number of days with no trouble from any threat: five"

"Number of times Naruto has almost been killed: sixty-five"

"Sakura-chan what is the record so far?" said an extremely cute boy that just barges in my room/tent whenever he wants.

"Naruto how many times have I told do not come in unless I give you permission and as far as the record is I'm not you telling unless you stop barging in my tent without permission." If I was my old self I would've just beaten him senseless. But I'm not my old self am I?

"Sorry Sakura-chan I'll leave you to your business." said Naruto while closing the tent door.

When I made sure he was gone I continued my record keeping. "...Number of times I wished I was back in Konoha zero."

—Scene Change—

Hokage's Office

"Hokage-sama the ANBU scouts have returned!"

"What news do they bring Shizune? Have they found Naruto & Sakura?" Said an extremely tired woman that just woke up from her little nap.

"Yes and no. They located Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura but as they were about to apprehend Naruto. Both Naruto & Sakura disappeared apparently they used some kage bushins to throw the scouts off their trail." Said a crestfallen Shizune apparently hoping to see them Naruto & Sakura again. "And it also appears Sakura is not trying to escape from Naruto. So your suspensions seem to be correct about Naruto not taking Sakura hostage. They also seem to be tiring from what I've heard they are lacking supplies. They seem to only have enough to last them for another week at best. It seems they are about four days away from the nearest village which is Kusagakure & if I know Naruto right he will head there. It is only three days away for us so if we get there before them we could apprehend them there with little to no trouble at all."

Shizune was beaming with pride they could have Naruto & Sakura come to them instead of having to track them down again and risk losing so good soldiers. But thats the catch no matter how many hunter nin came after them not one would be seriously wounded to the point where they would die.

It seems that they just want to be left alone not that Sakura's mom cares. No matter how many times we try to convince her. Amy(random name) never listens to us. Hell last time she told us Sakura might be dead & that Naruto is using a clone so they can't tell that she isn't around. Each reason gets more ridiculous than the last one.

"Shizune" That snapped Shizune out of her thoughts. "Yes Tsunade-sama."

"Bring all of the rookie nine here along with their sensei's & Gai's team as well. I have a mission for them."

Realizing what Tsunade was planning on doing Shizune quickly left to round up to rookie nine.

—Scene Change—

About three days north of Kusagakure

"Sakura-chan do you really think Konoha-nins are at Kusagakure? Because they seem to be less active since the last time we encountered their hunter-nins."

"Naruto-kun I don't know. I'm just thinking of all the possibilities of what Konoha is up to. For all we know they could be right behind us." Instinctively Naruto looked behind him Sakura giggled at that.

"Very funny Sakura-chan. But we can't be too careful."

"I know Naruto-kun just trying to lighten the tension here."

"Thats my job!"

"Yeah and you don't do a very good job of it."

"You're mean Sakura-chan."

"You still love me right Naruto-kun." Said Sakura using her most famous jutsu she has ever used on Naruto puppy dog/death glare-jutsu.

(can't remember the episode number. But it's the one were two guys show up and pretend to be Gai & Lee without using henges and try to sneak into Konoha to steal all of their secrets. Sakura comes up & asks if they could get a towel that is on the cliff. First its "please get for me" and then its "you'll get it for me right?" her eyes turn red "right?". Getting off track Kuso. I like that word Kuso Kuso Kuso Kuso. Shit off track.)

"Of course I still love you Sakura-chan. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Naruto-kun lets rest here for the night since we got about two more days to get to Kusagakure & if I'm correct about what Konoha is up to we will need our strength. Though we might not be able to hold our ground since we are low on supplies. That and even if we do escape we would be too tired & end up passing out from exhaustion. They may have planned this Naruto to get us back."

"Damn it that is probably why they kept on coming. To lower our supplies no wonder this guy kept laughing at me saying it is impossible to keep this up. They were setting us up for a trap. Clever."

"Naruto what should we do? We can't really head anywhere else since we wouldn't last that long without food or water since it is the middle of winter."

"Well I guess the jig is up as they say. We either stay here and hope that some miracle we survive without being detected or we go to Kusagakure & risk the chance that Konoha is waiting for us. What do you say Sakura?"

"I say we go to Kusagakure it can't be that bad if they are there I mean we haven't killed anyone that has come after us. It couldn't be worse than sitting here and hoping we don't die."

"Then its settled we go to Kusagakure first thing in the morning. If we get lucky we might even get a 'warm' welcome. Huh get it Sakura-chan a 'warm' welcome."

"Seriously Naruto-kun you need to come up with better jokes. Now lets go to sleep."

—End Chapter 2—

Sucked utterly sucked. If someone says it doesn't suck it is either that the chapter is good and I don't realize it or the person just doesn't know how to flame someone. For the record I am accepting anonymous reviews just don't flame saying it utterly sucked because my comeback is where is your story.

Getting back on track don't flame me for messing up distances I only had a map of the world of Naruto which had no scale so I couldn't measure distances. If someone could send me a link to a site that states all of the jutsus used in Naruto in Japanese I would appreciate it I only know a few in Japanese. I want to do the jutsus all in Japanese not US. I will put what the words mean in english in these ( ) after the jutsu.


End file.
